


What a general needs

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sexual massaging, Slavery, Violence, War, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Romans defeated the mighty city of Carthage, a young boy named James 'Hamilcar' Rodriguez is sold as slave to general Cristiano 'Julianus' Ronaldo, who is on a campaign is southern Gaul. During this time James finds out that he is more for his master than just his shieldbarrer. And General Cristiano senses other emotions than just fear and subservience in James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The general and his slave

With a loud kick James was tossed out of the wagon and landed with his face in the mud, he looked up and saw the legionairs laugh in front of him. James stood up and cleaned his face with his hands, he actually did not care what the Romans thought about him anymore. Since Carthage was burned to the ground he and other citizens were captured and sold as slaves in the markets of Rome. Slaves were treated not very well amongst the Romans but if you were a Carthaginian and a slave, life was a living hell for you. As soon as James had his face partly clean he felt a big weight fall upon him which smacked him to the ground again. " take these bags to the supply tent, and make it fast! " the soldier who throwed the supply bags shouted. James stood up and lifted the heavy bags with all the power he had. He looked around him and still saw some soldiers chuckle, James blushed and quickly walked to the supply tents of the Roman encampment of Narbo in southern Gaul.

James placed the bags into the allready pretty full tent, as he exhaled he heard a voice behind him. " go to the Generals hall! " a soldier shouted behind him " he needs you ". James nodded as he walked out of the tent. James remembered the day that he was sold on the market of Rome, some kind of spokesmen for a General named Cristiano 'Julianus' Ronaldo buyed him for 500 Denarii, as soon as James was sold he was placed on a boat and waited to arrive in Narbo, now he finally would find out which General bought him. James felt a shiver walking down his spine, knowing the Romans it was probably a fat old pig like most of the Senators were, and no doubt this guy would treat him any better than all the other Romans James had encountered till so far. James came to a large hall of stone and wood in the middle of the camp which was the General his residence. " well here goes nothing " James thought as he opened the door and walked into the room.

James looked around the generals his decorated chamber, it was lightend up with oil lamps. There were some banners on the wall and some coffins with the generals belongings, on the other side of the room was a large bed covered with red velvet pillows, next to the bed was the standart which holded the Generals armor. James didn't know why but he allways liked the Roman style armor, those large shiney breastplates covered with decorations and a large red cape, it was very impressive. In the middle of the room stood a wooden desk on which the General sat behind, he was busy studying some documents. As he heard James come in he looked up. James gasped softly as General Cristianos eyes caught James, it was a look which penetrated deep into James his veins, the dark eyes of the man where warm and inviting but they were also authoritive and strickt. " good, your here " Cristiano said on a low dark voice which brought another shiver over James his spine. " whats your name boy? " Cristiano asked. James opened his mouth but he couldn't find any words, he was still impressed by Cristianos eyes which still looked to him. " i... I am James sir " James said softly. Cristiano gave James a smile, a warm sweet smile " nice to meet you James " he said. Cristianos smile made James forget he was a slave for a second. " i want you to clean my armor " Cristiano said and with that James woke up from his trance and realized again that he was this mens property.

James wrapped a cloth over the bronze plates of the torso shaped armor of Cristiano, James tried to concentrate on his work but every now and then he looked to his left, where his master was working after his desk, he could not get his eyes off from him. The lights of the candles and oil lamps slightly lightend up Cristianos tanned face, his dark hair and beard were very short shaved in Roman style. He was only wearing a long red shirt with short sleeves, which was thightly covering his muscled chest. a leather belt around his waist made a line between his upper and lower body. His muscled arm slightly moved as he studied the documents, a small trail of hair was covering his biceps. Cristianos bare legs looked powerful from the years of training and marching. Every time Cristiano inhaled his strong shaped chest pushed forward against the cotton shirt. Cristiano moved his thight ass slightly over the chair and grabbed his crotch, James gulped as he watched Cristiano placing his nuts in a comfertable position. Cristiano noticed that James watched him and turned his head to his side. James blushed and quickly continued with his work. Cristiano took a plate with fruits and placed it near James " eat something " he said on his low voice again. James blushed and smiled shyly. " thank you " he whispered as he took an apple and thankfully eated it. 

James was in the camp for a couple of days as Cristianos slave. Cristiano was strict but just. He treated James well and made sure he had water and food every day, and also that he had a place to sleep, despite that it was in on of the barracks, James was happy with it. James allways watched Cristiano his drills to his troops, he was authoritive and dominant to his troops but also patient and honest. And Cristiano looked damn hot in his shiney armor.  
The next day James was in Cristianos residence again, Cristiano sat behind his desk talking to General Sergio ' Titus' Ramos, the commander of the IX Legion near the Gallia-Belgica Region. " We cant ingnore this anymore " James heard Sergio speak to Cristiano " he allready joined forces with the Aduatuci, Treveri and Nervii tribes, every day more and more men join him, and he is eager to attack our settlements, we need your help! " The thing were Sergio was so upset about was a chieftain of the Eburones tribe named Eden the Hazardous, who tried to unify the Belgian tribes and march against Rome. " i can not move my troops out just like that" Cristiano replied steady on Sergio's request. " Unless i get an order from the emperor i canot support you in battle" Cristiano looked at James " give us some whine please " he said. James took a serving plate with 2 cups and poured the red whine in, meanwhile Sergio stood up from his chair. " fine! " he shouted " but if our entire garrison will be destroyed, you can no longer hide behind your mothers skurt! " Sergio shouted and waved to his back with his arm, which accidently pushed the plate out of James his hands and with a loud crash it fel on the ground. 

Sergio turned his angry face to the shocked slave " stupid idiot! " he shouted and punched James in his face. James fel on the ground, he looked scared when Sergio grabbed his collar and brought his fist up to punch James again, but Cristiano grabbed Sergio's hand just in time. " hey easy! " Cristiano said " it was an accident, that can happen " he said trying to calm Sergio down. Sergio still looked mad " but he... " he said, but Cristiano thightend his grip and brought Sergio closer to his face " i dont like it when you damage my property, General! " he said on his dark deep tone as he released Sergio. James looked to Cristiano with full apprecitation, like this man was his guarding angel. Cristiano let go of Sergio's arm and stepped back " you can go General, i will inform the emperor about Eden the Hazardous, if he orders me to attack i shall join you." Cristiano said on a soft tone. Sergio looked neutral and nodded as he walked out of Cristianos residence. Cristiano looked at James " you okay? " he asked eagerly but with slight concern in his voice " y..yeah, i think so " James said. Cristiano smiled " your not in trouble boy, but just clean that mess up " he said. James crawled on his knees to clean the spilled whine and broken cups up " yes sir " he said. Cristiano stepped back to his desk "thank you " James whispered. Cristiano smiled to James and stroked through James his hair, it made the little slave blush.

It was night, James was polishing his masters armor again, it was covered in rain and mud from the drill march of 5 Milla Passum ( 5 Mile march ) that General Cristiano had given to his troops this afternoon. James looked at his master who sat behind his desk inspecting and signing documents, stratageys and lots of official stuff where he spended the last 4 hours at. " James " Cristiano said to his slave as he handen him the papyrus scripts. " put these in my safe please " he said, James did as he was told and placed the big pile of scrolls into the chest next Cristianos desk. " finished at last " he heard his master say as he watched him rub his neck with his hands. James locked the chest as he kept looking at his master trying to relax, of course this had been a very long and stressfull day for Cristiano, and as General he had lots of responsabillties. James stood up and slowly walked towards his master, looking at the tanned skin lightend up from the candle lights in the dark room. James wanted to do something in return for Cristiano, he knew he was his slave, but Cristiano was allways so nice to him and besides he protected James from being beaten up by Sergio. James didn't know what it was but he allways felt so safe in Cristianos presence, like Cristiano was a small measure of light in this dark world, just like he was lightend up now in the dark room, which made him look like some kind of angel. James stood behind Cristiano and slowly brought his hands to Cristianos masculine shoulders which were covered in his red long shirt. James softly placed his hands on his masters shoulders and slowly massaged them. Cristiano closed his eyes and moaned softly as James rubbed his hands over Cristianos shoulders and softly pushed his thumbs in his neck. Despite that Cristiano had not moved in the last hours, James could still feel the warmth from his masters shoulders being absorbed by his hands and walking straight through his veins. 

" hmmm, thats good " Cristiano purred as James moved his hands over his masters shoulders and Triceps. Cristiano exhaled relaxed and brought his head back " you deffinitly know how to treat a men, boy " Cristiano whispered, it made James blush but he was not ashamed of it or something, he liked it that master appreciated his efforts, and to be honest, James loved it as well. " thank u sir " James whispered " i am glad you like it". James went down to Cristianos biceps while his master exhaled again and relaxed his muscles to enjoy James his touch. James rubbed his hand over Cristianos torso, despite that it was covered in the silk shirt he could still feel the warmth of Cristianos hard thight chestplates. James circkled his hands around and felt Cristianos heartrate rise, he looked at his masters face as he brought his hands down to his sixpack, Cristianos eyes were closed and a little smile appeared on his face. Cristiano brought his face closer to James his ear " i like servants who take their job... Seriously " he whispered in James his ear, which brought a shiver on the slave his spine. " t..thank you sir " James said while blushing. James felt his heart almost exploding in his chest, he knew he was this man his slave but still he felt so happy to please his master like this, it was like he found his one life goal, the thing were he was born for.


	2. ' Special ' Services

Cristiano stood up from his chair and looked at James. " i...is something wrong sir? " James asked a little nervous. Cristiano smiled " nothing is wrong " he said and walked to his bed in the corner. " you know how to give a oil massage? " he asked. " err..yes sir " James replied. Cristiano smiled satisfied " good " he said " can you then please take the massage oil from the table and show how good you are with that " James smiled and took the bottle with oil from the table and walked to Cristiano who sat on the bed. James looked at the motionless Cristiano who only stared strickt to him. " err... Don’t u want a oil massage sir? " James asked as he noticed Cristianos shirt was still on. " i do " his master replied " but as i said, i like good servants, so you are the one that has to take my clothes off" he smirked to James. James gulped, you could almost here his heartbeats through the room. " O...okay sir " he stuttered as he came closer. When James was just a few inches away from Cristiano, his master laid his hands on James his shoulders and pushed him on his knees between his legs as he sat on the bed. Cristiano smiled and allowed James to take his shirt of. James took the silk belt around Cristianos waist and took it of, when the shirt opened slightly James took both sleeves in his hands and slowly pulled them down. James took his time to check out Cristianos beautiful, muscled, drilled and battle hardened body. " you have a beautiful torso sir " James whispered while he felt his cheeks turn red.

Cristiano chuckled softly as he let himself fall on the bed. " show me how beautiful you think it is boy" Cristiano said as he placed his hands behind his head and relaxed, waiting for his slave to touch his tired but hot body. James greased his hands and placed himself on the side of Cristianos bed. As James his hands were greasy enough he placed his fingertips near Cristianos bellybutton and made his way up to his torso, leaving a small greasy trail. James circled with his hands over Cristianos six-pack and went up to his torso and chest plate, using his thumbs and fingers to softly push Cristianos hard skin, which made his master moan. " look at that, a natural talent " Cristiano smiled as James started working his masters arms. James blushed as he softly brought his fingertips over Cristianos hand palms " thank you sir " James smiled happily as he felt Cristianos hand stroke through his hair. James felt Cristianos hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer towards him. The faces of the master and his slave came closer and closer together until they could see their own reflexion in each others dark eyes. Cristiano slowly moved his fingers over James his jaw line as he came closer to his heavy breathing slave. That was the moment James broke, he grabbed his masters face and pressed his lips on his mouth. Cristiano grabbed James his waist and pulled him closer as he kissed his slave back on his lips. James moans as he was pressed to Cristianos naked body, it was like he was laying on hot coles, James brought his face down and kissed Cristiano in his neck. Cristiano and James tongue kissed for a while until Cristiano pulled his slave an inch back, licked his lips and placed himself on his knees on the bed " your not finished yet" Cristiano smiled as he turned his back to James and took the short silk skirt of from his lower body. James gasped as he saw Cristianos naked just as muscled back and thight booty in front of him. A breeze of wind that came in from a nearby window cooled down Cristianos hot back as he placed himself on his chest on the bed. 

James greased his hands again and started rubbing his masters back, he circled around his shoulder plates and brought his hands down his slightly narrowing back, until he reached his masters booty. James felt his dick grow massive in his slave shirt as he squeezed his hands in his masters tight, soft, Apple shaped but cheeks, making them nice and greasy. " oh fuck, this is a good stress killer " Cristiano moaned as James massaged his masters greased ass. James smiled satisfied from the pleasure he was giving his master, he pressed his thumbs and index fingers further in Cristianos soft but cheeks while he brought his face closer. James kissed Cristianos greased and shaved ass, way up he heard his master moan again as he brought his lips more down. James reached Cristianos hole with his greased fingers, he kissed his masters butt one more time before he pushed one of his fingers inside Cristianos ass. Cristiano was biting his knuckles as he moaned loudly “fuck, this is awesome” James heard his master say, despite his face was just 2 feet away, it sounded way further which made Cristiano look even taller to the small slave. James brought his face closer and closer until his nose touched Cristianos butt, James pointed his tongue out and started licking and sucking his overlords ass. Cristiano smiled widely as his moans filled the room “ good little slave “ Cristiano said “ you bring me right to heaven here” James blushed as his master said that, so Cristiano felt James his red hot cheeks press to his butt. 

James rimmed his master a little while longer, until Cristiano came up, grabbed James his waist and with a swift strong move placed James underneath him on the bed. “ your as light as a feather “ Cristiano smiled as he took the silk rope off on James his silk slave tunic. Cristiano pulled off the tunic from James his body while he sat with a tight grip on the slave his lap. “nice body “ Cristiano whispered as he brought his big hands over James his slim muscled body. Cristiano brought his face closer to the one of James, the slave gasped for air as the full weight of his master was pressed on his body, but James relaxed again as Cristiano left a trail of kisses on James his chest and in to his neck. James grabbed Cristianos ass with his hands and pulled it closer, feeling his masters dick rub against his own manhood which was still in his little cheap slave skirt. Cristiano softly pressed his teeth into James his skin, the feeling made the little boy sweat. “ damn you taste so good “ Cristiano growled as he left some bite marks in James his neck and licked up his sweat “ I can eat you alive “ He smiled to his slave, those words completely turned James his muscles into jelly and made him surrender fully to his master. James and Cristiano started kissing while Cristiano pulled the slave underneath him up and brought his hands down to James his torso and six-pack until he reached James his bulge in the slave his pants. “ look at that “ Cristiano smirked “ it seems your not such a little slave after all” he said as he wrapped his hands over James his bulge. James looked down and saw his masters 9 inch man parts pointing up, with the top being moist from pre cum. 

Cristiano pushed James of the bed. “ now show me how dirty Carthaginian boys can be “ he smiled as he jerked his own dick “ get naked!” He demanded as he made himself comfy. James smiled and made a few steps back, he took his skirt in his hands and slowly pulled it down. He blushed as he saw his master furiously stroking his shaft, just before James his skirt was about to fel off he turned around and showed his booty to his jacking overlord. " nice ass " he heard Cristiano whisper as he wrapped his hands around his butt cheeks to tease his master some more. James turned around again, pointed his chest forward and showed his 8 inch. Men pride to his master who stroked his own cock hard. " play with yourself a bit " Cristiano demanded. James smiled and jerked his dick with his still greasy hands in front of Cristiano while he let his other hand go over his six-pack and torso." Oh for fuck sake boy, You're a fucking god! " Cristiano hissed as he saw James smile cute to him while he still jerked his dick. Cristiano stood up, came forward and grabbed James his waist again, he pulled him towards his bed and pushed him down before he got on top of him. James prepared himself for Cristianos weight and brought his arms forward, trying to get on top of Cristiano. They were both fighting for dominance for a few minutes until Cristiano sat on top of James holding his arms tightly. " i like it when you resist a little " he whispered as he looked to his smiling slave underneath him. " but now i want to surrender to you master " James whispered as he looked with his dark eyes to Cristiano on top of him. " damn right you surrender! " Cristiano said and kissed James on his mouth. 

Cristiano crawled back a bit and James came a bit more forward, he took his masters cock in his hands and started jerking it. Cristiano moaned as his slave played with his Roman fuck stick. James brought his face closer and kissed Cristianos balls, he licked the shaft until he reached the top and started sucking it, damn, this thing was even hotter than Cristianos body it was almost like James had a hot poke in his mouth. James moaned on Cristianos dick as he felt the shaft and top burn on his tongue. James was going deeper on Cristianos massive manhood until he reached 7,5 inch. Before his gag reflex started to work and James needed to pull back. Cristiano chuckled as he saw James cough. As James recovered he continued his ' Special Service ' for his master, James slurped loudly on his masters shaft and covered it completely with his saliva, making sure everything was nice and wet. " damn boy, you must be hungry " Cristiano said as he saw James almost eat his balls " i am starving " James hissed as he continued on his masters shaft again. 

James sucked like his life was depending on it while he rubbed his left hand over his masters sweaty six-pack, and with the right hand he squeezed Cristianos butt some more. Cristiano grabbed James his hair, pulled him up and pressed his lips on the ones of James, tasting his own salty men flavor. Cristiano and James kept kissing while Cristiano pushed his slave down on the bed and went on top of him “ you completely make my day here babe” Cristiano hissed as he started sucking James his chest and six-pack, James blushed as he pressed his masters head down to get every inch of Cristianos hungry and agile tongue over his slave body. Cristiano came up and turned James on his chest, Cristiano brought his tongue over James his ass and made a trail all the way up to his spine until he reached James his ear. “ your such a good little slave “ Cristiano whispered in James his ear as he massaged his back “ you do your master such favors, and i will make sure good slaves are always protected and rewarded” He whispered as he kissed James his ear and rubbed his dick on to James his ass. “sir..i...i “ James stuttered “yes” Cristiano smirked in James his ear as he rubbed with his dick over the slave boys ass. “ just do it” James hissed “ i want u so bad “ he said while he bited his knuckles impatiently. Cristiano smiled while he rubbed James his back with his hands, going down his spine to his ass. After Cristiano gave his horny slave one more spank, he aimed his cock into James his ass and pushed it powerfully in. James moaned and started shivering from the intense feeling of his masters cock that was punnishing his slave ass. James gained a smile on his face as Cristiano kept pounding in and out, he was gentle and still rough at the same time. " your so big " James whispered, Cristiano came forward to James his ear " master must allways show his dominance babe!" He hissed in James his ear. Cristiano holded James his neck with one hand and lifted up the boys leg with the other in order to make more room and to fuck James his ass doggy style. 

James moaned and shivered even more as he grabbed Cristianos ass behind him and pushed him in further in order to get all of his length in. " fuck, your such a tight little slave " Cristiano hissed as he pushed his 9 inch. Men pride harder into James his little ass. James blushed and smiled at the same time, he felt so great that his master took good care of him. He knew that with Cristiano on James his side nothing could harm him. James thightend his as which gave such an immense great feeling on Cristianos dick that he started to gasp for air. " fucking slave boy, you make me cum! " Cristiano yelled as he tried to move his dick that barley fitted into James his ass some more. Cristiano moaned loudly and released all his cock juice deep into James his drilled and burning ass. James his body shivered as Cristiano brought his dick out again, he pulled James on his knees and went down on his back with his slave his dick pointed in his face. " jerk it " Cristiano demanded. James did as he was told and started stroking his shaft furiously hard because it didn't gain much of attention the entire time. " sir... I am getting close " James moaned as he kept jerking his slave boner " u fucking cum in my mouth " Cristiano hissed as he opened his mouth and pointed his tongue out. James moaned louder and louder, he gave his dick a few more good hard strokes before he felt a heatwave through his body and all of his load fel into Cristianos cum hungry mouth and on his chin. Cristiano chuckled and licked his lips clean as James catched a breath. James looked at his master who's face was covered in the slave boys jizz, on that moment James felt free again. 

Cristiano laid on the bed relaxing while James searched for his clothes " were the fuck u think your going?! " Cristiano asked when he saw James searching. " err... I was going back to t..the barracks sir " James stuttered " fuck no" Cristiano said and moved a little on his bed " from now on you stay right here with me " he said and patted his hand on the bed. James got a huge smile on his face and placed himself next to Cristiano, the two naked hot body's rubbing to eachother in the cool night air that filled the room. " far from home it gets loneley at night sometimes " Cristiano whispered as he took James in one of his arms and pulled him closer towards him. " sometimes i like to cuddle with somebody here " he continued, it made James blush " besides, the legionairs are long from home too, and havent seen a woman or a hot boy in months " Cristiano continued " so they would do anything to get a taste of your tight slave booty " James shaked scared, Cristiano turned his face towards him and looked his slave in the eye. " but i dont let that happen " he whispered " like i said before, i dont like it when someone damages my property, so u stay here with me " he said and kissed James on his forhead. James his smile came back, he felt safe and warm again surrounded by his masters strong warm arms in the cool air. " i... I love you master " James said, but Cristiano was allready sleeping. James blushed and closed his eyes too.


	3. The Battle

The sunlight shined in from the window into Cristianos compound, the General woke up by the light and the singing of the birds. Cristiano smiled as he looked at the slave in his arms slowly waking up, he stroked through James his hair as the boy rubbed his face over Cristianos chest and let out a soft moan. " good morning " Cristiano whispered as James slowly opened his eyes. " had a good sleep? " he asked, James smiled " very good " he whispered to his master and kissed his chestplate. The 2 guys started kissing until someone knocked on the door loudly, a messenger came in " sir " he said while he pushed his fist on his armor in order to greet the General. " does it look like i want to get disturbed?! " Cristiano asked annoyed to the messenger as he saw him look to him and James in the bed. " a thousand apologies sir " he said " but i got a message from the emperor " he said as he showed Cristiano a sealed scroll of papyrus. Cristiano took the scroll and readed it. ' Eden the Hazardous has united the Belgian tribes and marches to the Roman settlements in Gaul, with 50.000 men following him. You have been ordered to join General Sergio and stop his advance' Cristiano exhaled and placed the papyrus on his desk. " get the things i need for the march " he said to James. 

Cristiano joined forces with General Sergio in the northern Roman settlements in Gaul, they stationed their troops in the foothills of Lugdunum. During his march south, Eden the Hazardous had raided some outposts and smaller Roman towns, he must be stopped before he could whipe out the larger settlements in Gaul. At midday Eden and his troops arrived at Lugdunum were the Romans had positioned themselves, it was a large open field with forests surrounding the place. Despite that Cristiano joined forces with Sergio and now had 10.000 well drilled and armed Legionairs under their command, they were still heavilley outnumbered by Edens 50.000 men armed with swords, Spears, Axes, knives, bows and hearts of fire. The Roman army was made of 6000 Legionairs on foot and 4000 Cavalry men. The 6000 men were in the open field, well positioned and disciplined. The 4000 Cavalry men were hidden in the nearby forests on the sides. 

Cristiano sat on his horse, watching over the two armies meeting eachother in the open field. The Legionairs were leaded by General Sergio, while the Cavalry was under Cristianos command. Cristiano watched the Belgian warbands closing in on the Legionairs with loud battle crys and fearsome sounds, James sat behind Cristiano on his horse, as soon as he saw the massive number of Belgian troops in the field he clamped himself into Cristiano and placed his head on his masters back. " dont worry " he heard his master whisper " it will be okay, we have to wait for the sign ". The plan was to let the Belgians clash in on the Roman shieldwall and then charge them from behind with the hidden Cavalry. James knew this tactic, it was made by the Carthaginian General Hannibal Barca during the battle of Cannae, the Romans just copied this tactic. James looked to the battlefield that was on the field between the trees. A massive sea of Belgian warriors was fighting the Roman shieldwall while the Romans on the second flank throwed their Pilas. On the other side the Belgian skirmishers throwed their javelins and supported their troops with archers. James saw a Roman Cavalrymen behind the Roman shieldwall light up a torch and wave with it. " Thats the sign " Cristiano said and with that the Cavalry shot forward. James shocked from the suddenly running horse and clamped himself on Cristiano who leaded the Charge. The Cavalry moved out of the forests into the Belgian troops. James thigthend his grip on the General and closed his eyes. The Belgians saw the Cavalry approach, but before they could react, the Cavalry charged in, making complete holes into the Belgian linies with their heavy Spears. 

James felt some shocks while he opened his eyes and looked around, seeing a large number of cassualties, both Belgians and Romans, James saw a large men running towards him and Cristiano with a large two handed axe which he was holding in the sky, but before he could strike Cristiano made a deep cut into the body of the Belgian warrior with his sword. Cristiano moved his horse forward and strikes his sword down on every Belgic warrior he saw. James tried to cover his head, only hearing the screaming and clashing of swords, Axes and Spears. But then Cristianos horse was hit by an arrow, it fel down and dropped both James and Cristiano. James was tossed on the muddy field, he quickly crawled up and looked around scared, he saw a knife on the ground and took it as fast as he could, as soon as he stood up he saw someone in front of him, in the middle of all the fighting soldiers. This men face was covered in fresh battle blood, he wore heavy mail armor and a Celtic decorated shield, a large sword and on his shoulder the skull of a deer that holded his cape in place, he had short Brown hair which ended in side burns on his jawline, it was Eden. 

Eden smirked as the scared slave stepped back, trying to look tough with his knife. Eden prepared to Charge James with his sword but on that moment Cristiano stepped between them in his full armor and Gladius ready to fight " take a men of your own size " he said on the dark tone to Eden, the tone were James felt for " how cute " Eden chuckled " the Roman General protects his little Catamite. " with that Eden charged forward, Cristiano evaded and striked with his sword to Eden, Eden saw it comming and placed his shield in between and kicked Cristiano back with his feet. Cristiano made a step back but didn't fall, he placed himself on the ground and tackled Eden who charged towards him. Eden fel on the ground and rolled away as he saw Cristiano striking his sword towards him. Both Eden and Cristiano stood up again, and their swords clashed. James watched nervously how the two men fought eachother, but then he saw a Belgian spearmen behind his master running towards Cristiano " Master look out! " James shouted. Before Cristiano could react the spear stabbed him deep into his body and Cristiano shouted from pain, it did not seem to have hit any vital organs, but still Cristiano was bleeding heavy. Before the spearmen could stab again, Cristiano turned around, broke the spear and stabbed his Gladius into the Belgian his throat. 

Cristiano wanted to turn around and face Eden again, but Eden kicked Cristiano on the ground. With a sattisfied smile he looked at the Roman General under his feet while he lifted his sword up, ready to give the deathblow. James was shocked from the sight, but as soon as he saw Edens sword in the sky, the adrenaline and bravery raged through his body, James ran forward and loudly charged Eden with his knife. Eden looked to his side, and on that moment James his knife hit Edens Chest, piercing right through the mail armor from James his agression. Eden fel on the ground and James stabbed him multiple times in his chest and throat " i dont fucking like it when you fucking damage my property! " he shouted in all his anger while he stabbed the Belgian Chieftain. The blood was gushing out of Edens body and landed on the ground and on James his face, then James relaxed and looked shocked to the Belgian chief, Cristiano crawled up while he pressed his hand on his wound looking shocked, impressed and supprised to James. James exhaled as he looked at the motionless body. Eden the Hazardous was dead. 

Most of the Belgian warriors were dead or wounded, the ones who were still able to walk, ranned in panick to the forests. The Romans had claimed victory. The cheers of the Legionairs filled the air and James relaxed, it was over. Cristiano raised his sword and made a loud battle cry. James looked happy to him while he felt someone pat his shoulder, he looked and saw General Sergio who smiled to him, James smiled back but immidiatly a second after Cristiano grabbed James, pulled him towards him and kissed him full with passion on his mouth. James kissed Cristiano back while the other soldiers cheered and applauded. James and Cristiano looked eachother one more time in the eye before hugging eachother tightly


	4. Celebrations

The resistance of the Belgians was crushed and the Romans returned to their camp to celebrate their victory over the Belgians. Everyone was cheering, partying and drinking heavy and despite some mutually pub fights in ended in a pretty peaceful night. Cristiano did not join the party yet however, he was in the bathhouse taking a nice bath, washing the dirt and blood of his body before joining the celebrations. James was in the bath too, helping his master wash himself.

Cristiano sat in the bath and relaxed his body as James rubbed his hands over the torso of his master, it was already clean but James just wanted to please Cristiano the best he could, James let his hands go down on Cristianos six-pack. The stab wound from the spear was healing properly. “ There you go, all clean “ James said a bit childish, but it made Cristiano smile “ same for you “ he said as he looked at his slaves body that was washed too. James and Cristiano stepped out of the bath, James handed a towel to Cristiano “ shall I prepare you to go to the pub sir?” James asked. “hmmm…nah” Cristiano said as he dried himself “ I am not really in the mood to get drunk, would seem like a waste of such a beautiful night “ he said as he smirked to James. James smiled “ then what is it what you want to do sir? “ he whispered on a teasing tone. Cristiano chuckled “ really? You still have to ask?! “ he said and kissed James on his lips. 

Cristiano and James went to the luxury brothel room next to the bathhouse, it was mostly used for Generals who wanted to spend the night with expensive prostitutes, however nobody was there right now so James and Cristiano had the room of their own. There was a large very comfy bed in the middle of the room with large silk blankets and pillows, all in the color red. With a table next to the bed filled with some stuff to make it a very fun night. Cristiano and James came into the candle lightened room as soon as Cristiano had the door closed, James grabbed his face and kissed his master on his lips passionate, Cristiano kissed his little horny slave back as they walked to the bed in the middle of the room. Cristiano pushed James on the bed as he took a plate with fruit from the table and placed it next to James. Cristiano placed himself on top of his slave and they started kissing each other on the mouth. " close your eyes " Cristiano whispered in James his ear, James closed his eyes but peeked between his narrowed eyes " hey don’t cheat " Cristiano chuckled " keep m' closed " James closed his eyes for real this time, a second after he felt a very slight moist and cold touch on his bellybutton slowly walking up to his six-pack and his chest, leaving a moist trail. James gasped as the feeling came up to his jaw, it brought shivers all over his body. James felt it touch his lips, he licked it and took a little bite, he tasted strawberry. James smiled as he felt Cristiano kiss his lips again, the mixture of sweet strawberry flavor and Cristianos salty lips was like heaven. James moaned as Cristiano brought the remaining half of the strawberry over his chest and teased his nipple with it. " feel so good " James purred as Cristiano licked James his nipple to absorbe the flavor again while he brought the half strawberry further down. 

James kept his eyes closed, which made him concentrate on the feeling lot more. James moaned again as he felt the strawberry touch his rock hard cock and made its way up to the top. James felt the shivers walking throughout his body and his veins when Cristiano liked the top of James his cock with his tongue on one side and teased the other side with the half strawberry. It felt like he could almost cum just from these light touches, but Cristiano pulled back in time and fed James the last bid of strawberry, James thankfully eated it as he was still turned on from the amazing experience he just had. James opened his eyes again and saw Cristiano chuckle on a satisfied way. " that was so great " James whispered as he crawled up to Cristianos chest and kissed his masters chest plate. Cristiano and James kissed and cuddled for a couple of minutes on the soft silk bed, James got on top of Cristiano, kissed him in his neck down to his torso and made his way to his masters cock. James gave it a few strokes and kisses on the shaft, he brought his tongue from Cristianos balls to his top and started sucking it. 

James still had a strawberry flavor in his mouth that also combined great with Cristianos dick taste. Cristiano laid back and moaned as his slave nibbled on his dick and sucked his way down. " yeah, you have a nice little treat for saving my ass boy. " Cristiano said, James blushed from the reaction. " thank you ma.... Cristiano " he whispered. Cristiano brought his face up and made eye contact with James, he looked surprised. James felt his cheeks turn bright red " now i am dead " he thought, but he saw a smile appear on Cristianos face, his master placed his fingers on James his chin " you look so cute when you blush " he whispered and kissed him on his mouth. Cristiano laid himself on James again, the two boys kissed as their hard dicks rubbed against each other. Cristiano lifted up James his legs and placed his cock, ready to penetrate his little slave. " yes, please do it " James whispered. Cristiano kissed him and looked him in the eye, "you want it so bad don’t you ?" He asked. " yes ". James replied. " then beg for it " Cristiano said. " please master, fuck me " James said but Cristiano chuckled and shaked his head. " you can do better then that " he whispered. James took a breath. " please do it master, i don’t know if i can make it if i don’t feel you inside of me, please give this little slave what he needs, fuck my slutty slaves ass, please! " James said as desperate as he could. " that’s my boy " Cristiano smiled, and with that he pushed his cock in little James his ass. James moaned from pleasure and satisfaction as his master pounded his cock in and out. 

James moaned louder according to Cristiano his rhythm, he pressed his nail into his masters back and clamped himself on the masculine body of his master. Cristiano and James made eye contact again, for James the penetrating feeling got even more delicious from looking into Cristianos deep warm eyes, and also Cristianos pleasure was rising from the look in the slave his sweet innocent eyes.” You’re the best slave I ever had “ Cristiano whispered as he kissed James on his lips. “ i..i am happy to s..serve “ James stuttered on a happy tone while they continued kissing. After a couple of minutes of hot and rough fucking Cristiano hissed loudly, relaxed and cummed in James his ass, the two boys started kissing while James jerked his dick. After a few good strokes, all James his manjuice landed between his and Cristianos chest. Cristiano chuckled and pulled back from his exhausted but happy slave. Cristiano took the plate with fruit and the two boys were feeding each other some more fruits while they cuddled and kissed on the large bed. 

The two boys were still on the large comfy bed. Cristiano had James in his arms while he kissed the slave his back, however he realized that his slave was very quit suddenly. “What’s the matter?” Cristiano asked as he kissed James his back. “nothing special “ James whispered “ I just miss my family, my home in Carthage “ he said while he wept out a little tear. Cristiano exhaled “ I know how you feel”. James turned around and looked mad to his master “do you?! “ he shouted “ your city is not burned to the ground! Your family and all your friends are not raped, killed or sold as slaves!” James shouted mad while the tears filled his eyes “JAMES!” Cristiano yelled and grabbed the boy. “ of course what happened to Carthage was terrible, I and many other Generals did not agree with the idea of burning the city down” Cristiano said eagerly, it did seem to calm James down “ but this is war, and war shows the most terrible and cruel side of men all over the world” James made a small nod. “ let me ask you a question “ Cristiano said as he sat up straight still looking at James “ if Hannibal Barca succeeded to take Rome, don’t you think he would burn the city as well” James opened his mouth to speak but he still had to find some words “yeah, but… but… Hannibal fought for our freedom” James said. Cristiano nodded “ indeed he did “ he said “ so did Eden for the Belgians, and you was the one that stopped him” The tears walked down James his cheek as he tried to find words “James babe“ Cristiano said on the dark tone again “ you don’t have to blame yourself, like i said, war is the most cruel thing humans can do to each other, but if you did nothing Eden would have killed you” now James was thinking “ it is also the will to survive “ Cristiano said “ and humans can never undermine that” James seemed to agree and nodded “ but if you don’t like war, why are you General then? “ James asked. “ Because my father and the Emperor demanded me to be “ Cristiano replied “ if I would have refused, me and my family would be killed “ he said. Cristiano placed himself on his back on the bed, James cuddled up to him “I cant wait until I retire “ Cristiano said “ then I will buy a house on the Dalmatian shores ( present day Croatia ), a small farm with a vineyard and live a peaceful life “ he said smiling. James smiled to his master. Cristiano stroked through James his hair. “and I think I am gonna need my boy there as well “ he said and him and James kissed on the mouth before they fel asleep in each others arms


End file.
